Angel eyes
by holly28
Summary: A powerful demon has his powers bound by a witch. Now he's back for revenge. I suck at summeries. Please read!xx
1. Chapter 1

It was almost midnight when he arrived at the Temple. He'd changed out of the ceremonial robes of the Senate and was clad in a short white tunic. The candlelight danced over his face, throwing his features into shadow. He held his sword lightly at his side, the blade covered in blood, evidence of the ferocity with which it had been used.

Octavia turned from the shrine as he approached, his boots thudding loudly on the polished marble floor. He looked tired, she noticed, but his usual arrogant façade was in place, hiding whatever real emotions lay beneath the surface.

"Priestess." He said, inclining his head slightly. "Radiant as ever."

"Your Highness." She responded, an edge of sarcasm creeping into her voice.

He laughed then, the sound echoing of the walls. "Not anymore. The Emperor is dead, didn't you know?"

"I heard rumours. They say you were attacked in the Senate." Octavia spread her hands and shrugged. "Yet here you stand."

"I live a charmed life."

"You dishonour yourself by killing servants of the Gods." She said softly, .her gaze dropping to his weapon.

Candlelight danced along the blade as he brought it up, the point resting lightly against her throat. Octavia lifted her chin and licked dry lips nervously. "You dare speak to me of dishonour?" He hissed through clenched teeth. "You who plotted with my enemies against me?"

Octavia flinched as he twisted the blade slightly. Blood tricked down her throat, drops of it falling onto her robes.

"I should cut your throat right now and have done with it."

"Then why don't you? You've killed everyone else."

With a sigh of frustration, Julius dropped the blade and pulled her against him, his mouth covering hers.. His kiss was slow and deep, the taste of wine and dust still clinging to his lips. " How could I?" He whispered. "You are my love."

Octavia looked up him, and bile rose in the back of her throat at the memory of the nights they'd spent together. His betrayal was like an open wound.

"You never loved me "."she spat back at him. "You used me to betray everything I believed in and worst of all you made me believe it was for the greater good."

"So you plotted with Cassius and the others to have me killed? And what was to be your reward? Will you be the next emperor's whore?" Julius sneered. "Or perhaps you are already."

Octavia flinched as he raised his hand, mentally preparing herself for the attack, but it never came. The air around them grew still and hot as if the desert sun filled the temple. Beads of sweat tricked down her back and every breath felt like fire in her lungs.

"What's happening?" Julius grunted, his voice suddenly strained.

Octavia blinked back the tears that suddenly filled her eyes. 'I'm sorry Julius. She whispered. Julius stared at her in stunned silence as reality began to dawn. He had underestimated her. She hadn't been trying to kill him that was Cassius's meddling. She had something much worse in mind. As though conjured by his thoughts the Covens High Priestess stepped into the room, her usually serene face distorted by fear and loathing. She placed a wrinkled hand on Octavia's shoulder and began a low chant. Pain seared through his body and he sank to his knees.

"You brought this upon yourself Julius. You were meant to be the empires saviour; instead you became its destroyer. I could not stand by and let you destroy my world".

The howl of rage that came from him was more animal than human, "You will pay for this" he swore, "You and everyone you love." He stuggled to rise but was held by the chanting of the Priestess and the love of his life.

Octavia stepped forward and placed her hands on his chest, her fingers splaying over his heart. "I bind you Julius. For a thousand times a thousand years, I bind you from your powers." She pressed her lips to his forehead and brought her mouth close to his ear. "I'm sorry."

She turned her back on him, leaving him kneeling alone on the floor.

_You'll pay for this. _He thought. _If it takes me a hundred lifetimes __I will make you pay.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It had been nearly two thousand years since that night and the world around him had changed almost beyond recognition. The last time he had stood upon these shores it was at the head of a conquering army. His lips curved into a smile at the thought. How things change. The girl in his arms brought him back to the present, shuddering slightly as her life slowly ebbed away, her heartbeat slowing with each passing second.

He watched as the light left her eyes, leaving them staring sightlessly up at the sky. Minutes before she had been in the club having fun with her friends. Now she was lying face down on the wet concrete, her own blood pooling beneath her. The cuts in her flesh glistened wetly in the rain. He recognised the marks. They were her killers own personal calling card, a message to whoever found the body. The others had been left alone, it seemed. Tonight this girl had been enough to satisfy the creatures' bloodlust. He stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans. Under different circumstances he might feel some pity, but that would make him a hypercritic. She was dead on his orders, a mere pawn in the grander plan. . Laughter interrupted his reverie and he moved back into the shadows to watch the scene that played out before him. Screams rang out as the body was discovered, followed by shouts and the wail of police siren. Julius thrust his hands into the pockets of his dark overcoat and dissapered into the night, whistling tunelessly as he went.

**Sorry it's so short. A longer chapter coming up I promise. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel watched them through the rain, picking out two familiar figures moving though the crowd. He brushed his white-blond hair away from his face and pulled up the hood of his jacket, leaning forward to get a better view of the crowded streets. He could just make out the spot where the girl's body had been discovered. The rain had done a good job of washing away the blood, but nothing could erase the memory of her face from Gabriel's mind. He burned with a desire for vengeance against the thing that had cruelly taken her life. Malachi leaned forward and tapped his shoulder. He gestured toward the street below and raised his eyebrows, clearly anxious to begin the hunt. Gabriel shook his head and waved him back. _Too many people wait. _Malachi growled the sound rising from deep in his chest. Gabriel shot him a warning glance even as the figures below stopped, their heads snapping up as they caught the sound.

"Damm you Malachi. Rafe said surveillance only. We're not here to fight."

"Where's the fun in that?" Malachi answered.

"If you go down there now the whole street will see you. " He hissed through clenched teeth. "Do you want to expose us?"

The rush of air as Malachi jumped past was his only answer. He landed silently in the square below, his black clothing blending in perfectly with the shadows. Thank God for the rain, Gabriel thought, the humans were all hurrying home, their heads bent against the elements. Too preoccupied to notice what had just landed in their midst. Cursing Gabriel launched himself off the roof, landing with cat-like grace beside Malachi. The two demons reached for their weapons, even as Gabriel unsheathed his own sword.

"Now that's more like it." Malachi laughed. muscles in his arms and neck tensing as he sprang forward, knocking the demon to the ground hard enough that the breath could be heard leaving his lungs as he slammed into the concrete. He screamed in agony as Malachi ripped the blade from his hand where it landed with a wet, smack on the tarmac, the man's bloodless fingers still clenched round the hilt.

Drawing a knife from his boot, Gabriel took a step toward the second "Want to join your friend?" The demon looked over to his companion's body and the pool of blood that was seeping from his mangled wrist. As he watched Malachi lowered his head and ripped out his throat. With a strangled yell, he dropped his weapon and disappeared into the crowded streets.

Gabriel pushed back his hood and glanced round the empty alley. Something didn't feel right. It had been too easy. There was something else here he was sure of it, an almost familiar presence. He almost got a sense of it before it slipped away, tantalisingly elusive.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. Before he had a chance to react, he was knocked off his feet, the blade skittering out of reach. Damm this thing was fast. The creature moved forward and stood over him, ready to deliver a killer blow. .Gabriel kicked out and caught it squarely in the knee, just managing to roll out of its way as it fell heavily, a howl of rage tearing from its throat. It lunged toward him again, all trace of its glamour gone, teeth snapping inches from his face and razor sharp claws raking across his chest. Gabriel swung out and punched the demon squarely in the head, knocking it back a few steps. It recovered quickly, spinning on its heel and kicking him squarely in the face, breaking his nose and sending blood spraying across the ground.

"Long time no see Gabe" It said, seeming to almost chew on the words, its voice low and rasping. .

"Vincent, what hole did you crawl out of?" Vincent grinned and lunged toward Gabriel again, shoving him violently in the chest. Glass shattered as he went sailing through a window, landing with a soft moan of pain among a pile of rubble on the floor of an abandoned warehouse.

"You should have killed me instead of sending me back to the Pit." Vincent lowered his full weight onto the man's chest, enjoying the sound of his ribs cracking one by one.

"Get off me and I'll be glad to correct my mistake."

Vincent laughed, revealing razor sharp fangs. "I think not. I will enjoy killing you"

Gabriel closed his eyes and whispered a silent prayer. Suddenly the pressure pinning him to the ground eased a blinding flash exploded through the room, leaving imprints even behind his eyelids.

"Are you hurt?" Malachi asked, extending his hand. Gabriel clasped his fingers gratefully and pulled himself to his feet. A wave of nausea swept over him and he staggered against the wall.

"What happened?"

"I just saved your ass."

_No shit_ Gabriel thought, glancing at the charred pile of ash next to his foot. Malachi really had a gift for understatement. His vision clearing slightly he looked over at his partner. He was twisted to one side inspecting a tear in his shirt.

"Are _you _okay?"

"Yeah, just a scratch. Good fight though."

"Yeah. Shame I missed it." Gabriel rubbed a hand over his chest, wincing slightly as his ribs began to realign. By tomorrow he would be left with nothing more than a bruise as reminder of this encounter and with concentration he could speed up the process even further. Malachi stooped to retrieve his fallen sword and handed it back hilt first. As his fingers closed around the handle he realised it was wet with blood.

"You're bleeding."

His shirt was dark with fresh blood. The _scratch _had become a gaping wound, exposing the muscle and sinew beneath his skin. Malachi stared incredulously at his chest and crashed to his knees.

Gabriel barley caught his friend before he hit the ground. "Hang in there buddy. It's gonna be okay."

Malachi smiled weakly, bloody foam collecting on his lips. "Liar. "

Gabriel fumbled in his pocket for his blackberry. He shouted out a few short commands before hanging up and retreating further into the shadows. The streets were beginning to fill with people celebrating the start of the weekend. Music and the smell of fast food wafted toward him as he cradled his friend in his arms.

He sat like that until they found him, rocking back and forth over Malachi's still form.

The car ride back to the Enclave passed in a blur. There was some talk of him seeing a doctor; he was in shock they said, possibly hypothermic. That conversation had ended pretty quickly when he'd slammed the poor guy up against the wall for trying to take his pulse. Things got messy after that.

"Hold him down, hold him."

A needle pierced his arm and he sank gratefully into darkness.


End file.
